


All dressed up

by ExtraSteps, GlitterCake20, LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Thiam, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: That time Theo wore sexy lace undies and Liam could just not wait.





	All dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> Discord drabble turned fic

“Why do you keep smiling like that?” Liam tries to sound annoyed but Theo looks so pretty when he smiles, it’s nearly impossible.

 

“Like what?” Theo replies, taking a sip of his wine, smiling into the glass.

 

“Like that! Like you know something I don’t” Liam says cutting off a piece of his steak, bringing it to his mouth.

 

“Maybe I do”

 

“Feo,” Liam says raising his eyebrows his mouth full of meat, chewing quickly “Just tell me”

 

Theo sighs, placing his fork down next to his plate, “Okay. Come here.” He gestures for Liam to come closer and so Liam scoots over to his side of the half-moon booth. Theo’s got that naughty twinkle in his eye and Liam knows it can only mean one thing. He waits for Theo to take his phone out and show him some filthy message or new porn gif, but instead, Theo lifts the tablecloth and pulls it over his lap, reaching underneath.

 

Liam looks between Theo’s face and lap and he’s confused and excited at the same time, because honestly any time Theo even remotely looks like he’s reaching for his dick Liam immediately perks up, “What are you doing down _there_ ” he asks glancing down at Theo’s lap with wide eyes.

 

Theo wiggles his eyebrows and his tongue pokes out just a little as he fidgets under the table and then Liam hears a zipper crack, and if you thought his eyes couldn’t grow any wider you’d be wrong. He swallows listening to the zip slide down further and the soft rustle of material. “Theo!”

 

“Shh, just look” Theo leans back in the booth licking his lips, resting his arms on the back of the booth. Liam looks nervously at him; he swears if the chimera is just showing him his fresh new wax job in the middle of a crowded restaurant he is going to flip. His hand trembles as he lifts the tablecloth up, and he gasps looking down but he can’t tear his eyes away.

 

“What the fuck?” he chokes out dropping the tablecloth again. “You like it?”  Theo breathes curling Liam’s hair between his fingers, but Liam is speechless looking at the black lace panties entrapping Theo’s cock, framed by the open triangle of Theo’s jeans. It looks like it’s about to burst through the material, twitching when Liam reaches out, he traces a finger along the outline, pressing down on the tip.

 

“Liam stop…” Theo warns in the most unobjectionable tone. He breathes in through his nose and his stomach caves as Liam slides his hand over the length again. Liam hums and bites his lip as the skin of Theo’s dick glides along his palm through the tiny holes in the lace.

 

“Fuck this is just… I have to…” Liam makes a move that looks like he’s ready to sink down on Theo’s dick right there.

 

“No! Li, wait” Theo stops him with a hand on his thigh but the way he is squeezing into the thick meat tells Liam that he really doesn’t want him to stop. He looks at Liam in a way that says ‘ _okay but don’t be fucking obvious about it’_.

 

But this is Liam Dunbar. And when the boy gets this excited he can’t do anything subtly, he is already rock hard in his jeans, because holy shit, Theo Raeken is wearing lacy black panties under his jeans, for Liam!!

 

He nods eagerly and looks around on the table and as if Theo knows what he’s thinking he opens his mouth, “Don’t!” but it’s too late. Liam swipes the spoon off the table and makes a fake shocked face as it hits the floor. He slides down low in the booth and disappears under the table. Theo shakes his head looking around the restaurant to see if anyone noticed. Nothing.

 

God, it’s even prettier up close. Liam’s mouth is literally watering, he just wants it in his mouth, but he has to appreciate this delectable art first. He runs his finger over the bulge, stroking softly. Theo’s cock twitches in response and he hears the chimeras soft gasp, his hips sifting a little in the booth.

 

Liam wants more. He leans in and kisses over the lace all the way down the shaft. He plants soft kisses all the way up to the tip where he runs his tongue over the material, tasting the salty leakage. He hums against Theo’s cock and Theo’s hips rock up to meet his mouth, “Liam…” the low plea comes from above.

 

Liam hooks his finger into the top of the panties and he pulls it down slowly and Theo’s cock springs free, brushing against Liam’s nose. Liam doesn’t wait, he licks hungrily up the shaft, flicking his tongue under the head. He watches as Theo’s hands slip over the edge of the seat and his claws extend, digging into the cushion. He smiles, leaving warm and wet kisses and licks all over Theo’s dick until he reaches the base. He pushes the shaft back onto Theo’s stomach, the chimera helps by lifting his shirt a little. 

 

Liam sucks one of Theo’s balls into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, this thumb stroking over the tip, smearing the pre-cum into Theo’s skin. Theo moans and clears his throat to hide it. Liam can just picture him, resting his head back, biting down on those curvy lips, using every inch of his control to not grab Liam’s head and fuck his mouth – because, people. Liam loves that he can drive him crazy and there is nothing he can do about it right now. Later though, later Liam will pay for his.

 

He popped off Theo’s balls, licking up the trail of spit he left behind, his tongue trails up and his mouth settles right at the base of Theo’s cock, there where the shaft starts curving upwards Liam had found a secret little hot spot. He licks over it before sucking gently then licking again, over and over until he can feel the veins bulge beneath his palm, he knows the sound that will follow, he sucks a little harder waiting for Theo’s moan, for his...

 

“Theo? Hey!!”

 

_Mason? What kind of hell…_

 

“M-mason? Oh, h-hey” Theo’s hand slaps around under the table, missing Liam by inches. _Ha!_ Liam snorts softly, this could be fun. He knows Theo is not going to want Mason to know he also knows Theo is so close that a few more flicks of his tongue will send him over the edge.

 

Liam flips his tongue over the tip, a little harder than the other motions have been.

 

“How are you?” he hears his friend’s voice above the table, he’s pulling out a chair to sit down. Liam chuckles against Theo’s skin and he quickly sucks the soft skin into his mouth again. Theo is leaking out over Liam’s fingers and Liam swipes over it, smearing it in, “Damn” he whispers just loud enough for Theo to hear. “Shit...” Theo hisses through gritted teeth. 

 

“What?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, I thought you said something.  Where is Liam?”

 

“What? What… _mmm_ …what do you mean?” Theo sounds way too guilty for someone who is seemingly just sitting in a restaurant alone.

 

“Where. Is. Your. Boyfriend” Mason repeats like he’s talking to an idiot, saying the words slow and clear.

 

“Liam? Oh… he” Jesus, how did he manage to rip Scott’s pack apart? Were they sure this was the guy? Liam pinches his thigh to wake him the hell up before they both get busted.

 

Theo’s knee jerks as Liam licks over the sensitive spot again, “He’s on his way” he says far too quickly as Liam takes his shaft into his mouth.

 

“Hey, uh, your claws are out, did you know?” Theo quickly shoves his hand under the table.

 

“Anyway, I’ll just phone him quickly and tell him to hurry up. Corey will be here soon too. We can eat together. Unless I’m interrupting a date or something?” _Something._

 

“Mmm... ok” His dick is sliding in and out of Liam’s mouth and all he wants to do is throw his head back and scream because it feels so damn good, so wet, so warm, so tight…. “Wait, no!”

 

He’s too late. Mason has the phone up to his ear already. Theo slaps around under the table once more hoping that there is enough time for Liam to put his phone on silent before they all die of embarrassment.

 

But Liam smacks his hand away and continues sucking, harder faster, jerking as his mouth moves up and then the loudest most ridiculous sounding ringtone that could only ever belong to Liam, chimes from under the table.

 

Mason lowers the phone, his eyes are wide and he taps the end call button, staring at Theo and his expression starts contorting into one of disgust, “You fucking animals. People eat here!!” he hisses out, looking over at Mrs. Jones next to them.

 

Theo can feel Liam laughing but he’s not budging with the blowjob, he sucking faster, slobbering all over Theo’s cock. It’s wet. So wet. Oh god.

 

“He’s not coming out is he?” Mason asks but really, he knows the answer already.

 

Corey suddenly appears next to them still adjusting his pants. His hair is messy and his lips are plump and red. He sits down, and Theo is looking at him, his jaw clenched and his hands gripping the edges of the table. Corey looks down at the table, his mouth pulling into a straight line, and Mason looks at Theo and raises his eyebrows like ‘ _go on, explain this’_.

 

“Is Liam…?”

“Yep,” Mason nods once.

“And he is…”

“Yep”

“Oh, my god!? Get a room” Corey scoffs and leans back in the chair, folding his arms.

Theo tilts his head and narrows his eyes at the other chimera.

“Corey… sweetheart…” Theo says with a short breath as Liam’s head sinks down low on his cock.

“Hmm?”

“Wipe the cum off your face.”

 

Theo is close, he fists his hand into the tablecloth and the wine glass topples over, but he can’t even bring himself to care. This feels so fucking good.

 

“Stop that!” Mason yells as he tries to save whatever crockery he can from hitting the floor.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop” Theo bites out, grabbing the back of Liam’s head, holding him in place.

 

“No, stop you little shit!” Mason kicks under the table and he hits Liam’s back, forcing him even further down on Theo’s cock.

 

And then Theo’s head falls to the table and he moans, pulling at the tablecloth and the glasses fall over and the plates and forks clatter together as he comes hard into Liam’s mouth.

 

“Oh my god…” Mason is halfway between embarrassed and impressed and Corey’s is just staring at the table, his mouth gaping, listening to the gagging noises and hard swallows coming from underneath it.

 

Theo lifts his head and his smile is lazy and satisfied as Liam pulls off of his dick with a deliberate loud pop. Theo’s chuckle is cut short by the waitress clearing her throat next to them, eyeing the table and its scattered toppings, “I think yall better leave before I call the manager”

 


End file.
